Full Metal Alchemist: Water Angel
by Scwibbleee
Summary: Marine Mizutenshi is a girl that has been cursed for three years now with the fact that she is a mermaid. But what happens when she meets Ed? Can he break the curse?
1. The Strange Boy Called Edward

I swam off, away from my friend, not wanting to try and make friends right now. We had just attempted to try and be human again. All of her theories were fake and she had decided to get away from me by meeting her boyfriend in Atlantis. I sighed and swam over to the bank. I rested my hand on there and put my head in my hands. I heard a noise, so I looked up. There was a boy around my age sitting at the top of the hill.

The boy had long golden hair, put back into a chunky braid. He also had golden eyes and was wearing a long red cloak.

All of a sudden the boy slipped and began to fall down the hill. I squeezed my eyes shut not wanting to see the result of the boys fall. When I heard nothing, I opened my eyes to see that the boy had used alchemy to break his fall.

When the boy was back firmly on the ground he saw me. I made a squeeky noise and hid under the water.

"Hello?!" The boy called, sticking his hand into the water. "Strange Girl?"

I shot up into the air like a bullet.

"DON'T CALL ME STRANGE JUST BECAUSE I'M DIFFERENT TITCH!"

"WHO DID YOU CALL SO TITCHY THEY COULD BE EATEN BY A CLOWNFISH!"

"SHUT UP I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

I sighed. "Okay we're quits."

"Fine by me," the boy replied.

"Was that alchemy I saw you do earlier?"

"Yes!" The boy jumped into the air and started flexing his muscles. "I am Edward Elric! The Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"Interesting," I said as I rubbed my chin. "I can do a little alchemy too."

"Really?" Said Edward. "Lets see then." I drew a transmutation circle in the mud. Then I clapped my hand together a put them next to the circle. The mud rose up from the ground and turned into a horse figurine. Then I did the same again and the mud returned to normal. "Impressive," he said. "Anyways what are you doing in the water this time of night?" He outstretched his hand to me. "You'll get chills." I rejected his hand and backed away. "Huh, whats wrong?" Edward sounded confused. I leant against the bank and showed him my tail. "No way!" He exclaimed, "A chimera!" I looked at him funny.

"We prefer to be called mermaids," I said to him. Suddenly I heard a voice calling out "Brother! Brother!"

"Its Al, my little brother, I have to go now." He got up and began to run off when he stopped and turned around. "What was your name?"

"Marine." I smiled at him.

"Bye Marine!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up. What happened last night? Oh yes I met this strange boy called Edward. Didn't he say he was the fullmetal alchemist? Oh well chances are I'll never see him again. I swam over to Yuuki and shook her. "Yuuki, Yuuki, wake up!" Yuuki woke up and stretched.

"Tell me where you were last night," she mumbled.

"Oh give it up Yuuki." Ever since she got back late last night Yuuki had been on her case to found out where she was. Then Yuuki started ranting on about her boyfriend Kyle. "Its ridiculous," I said to her, "Falling in live with human. Theres no point seeing as you won't be able to become one." Yuuki gave me a 'don't-you-dare' look with the meaning of 'go-away-get-out-of-my-sight'. So I decided to leave. I absent mindedly swam over to the bank. Edward was there. "Hey," I said cheerily. His face brightened up.

"Oh hey!" Me and Edward started talking to eachother and he told me that most people just call him Ed. We talked all day until it was evening. Then he turned to me and said, "Listen, Marine..."

"We're never going to see eachother again," I said for him. He nodded and walked away. I rested my head on the bank and fell asleep.


	2. Kisses And Breaking Curses

I picked up the bottle. It had a note in it. So I read it. It said:

_Meet me on the 3rd October -Ed_

I stared at the message blankly. Then I blinked a few times. Have I read this right? He couldn't possibly mean me, could he? It might not even be the same Ed. No, what were the chances of that? No, he had to mean me, it had to be the same Ed. So for the next six weeks that was the only thing that kept me going.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was the day. I was going to meet Ed. But where? He probably ment the bank. Yes, I would go to the bank. There was no time, so I got up early and swam to the bank. I waited there all day. Nothing. But I wasn't about to give up. It was getting on for midnight and I was about to give up, when at 11:59 Someone came. It was Ed. "Ed!" I called gleefully.

"Thank goodness Marine I didn't know you would know anything, How long have you been here?" He asked

"All day," I replied. I sighed and looked into the water. "Ed I can't keep doing this."

Ed frowned "Doing what?"

"On and off seeing eachother, Ed, that note was the one thing that kept me going these past weeks. The thing is you're leaving again. If we keep seeing eachother like this its going to hurt me. I'd rather us not meet again." I begun to swim away when Ed jumped into the water after me.

"Marine listen! I'm sorry! I didn't think about you! I'm really sorry! I picked this day because...well because...today was the day me and Al burnt our house down." I gasped and looked at him. I knew all about Eds past. Then there was a thunder clap.

The sea started going in tsunami sized waves. It was hard to fight it even with a big, heave tail. I looked for Ed. The waves had swept him away. "ED!" I called out. I swam off to find him. It was chaos. One minute our hands were clasped and the next he was on the other side of the ocean. A waved pushed me against a rock an my back started bleeding. All of a sudden Ed came flying towards me. His body pressed against mine and...so did has lips. When the waves dragged Ed back I didn't care about the kiss...I just wanted Ed save. But then there was this awful pain in my back and then everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up on the shore and tried to move my tail. It didn't work. Two things moved instead. Oh god my tail hasn't split in two has it...SHIT??!! I HAD LEGS! I quickly got up and looked at my body. "Ed! Ed! I have legs! I'm human again!" I called. He didn't answer. Then I realised that he must be out there. I don't know how I knew how to do it, but I ran up to the rock and slammed my hand against it. Suddenly I got my tail back and went to find Ed.

I found Ed. He was lying in the water, not to far from shore. For some reason the water around him was red. I smiled and tried to wake Ed. "Ed. Ed!" After a while he woke up with a moan. I carried on smiling until he sat up fully and I noticed that his cheek was heavily bleeding. "I did that to you," I sniffed, putting my head down as I recalled me whacking him with my tail to prise him off me, so I could get us both to safety. I began to cry. "Ed I'm sorry." Ed stayed silent. "I didn't mean it...I'm sorry...I just...I'm sorry...It was an accident...kind of...I'm sorry I'm so sorry please forgive me I'm so-"

I was interuppted by Eds hand. It was on my shoulder. I looked at him. "Don't worry, I know you didn't mean it, apology accepted, I forgive you." He smiled. I smiled.

"Oh yeah! Ed look!" I ran up to the rock and pressed my hand against it again. I got my legs back. "Ed you broke the curse!"

"Me?" Ed had a confused look on his face.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure!" I outstretched my hand. Ed took it.

"Thank you," he said.

"No, thank you," I said kissing him on the cheek. We walked up the beach hand in hand.


	3. Flame Vs Fullmetal

"We're here."

"Yeah," replied Al.

Ed let down a heavy sigh. "Whats wrong brother?" Al asked.

"Can't you guess? I have to listen to the Colonels long and sarcastic remarks again. 'So the Philosophers Stone in Lior was fake aswell? How long are you going to use military funds on this wild goose chase? Oh, wheres Edward-kun?' I'm here! 'Oh sorry sorry!'"

Al sighed as Ed carried on his impression. "'I couldn't see you behind my papers!'" Ed sighed again. "But as you said, we're here, so I must face what I must. Lets go Al, Marine. Huh?" Me and Ed looked around for Al. "Al?" Then we spotted him crouched down in a corner.

"Al!" We shouted, not really in sync.

"Sorry, sorry..." Al said.

"What are you doing?" Me and Ed asked, this time completely in unison. Then there was this horrific scream from inside headquarters.

"What was that..." Ed said worryingly.

We walked into HQ and peered into a room.

"Excuse for me for interrupting," said Ed. Inside the room was a blonde woman, a man with spiky hair, a man with grey hair, a man holding a dog and...a man on top of a cupboard???

"Edward-kun, Alphonse-kun, you've returned? Oh, and who's this?" Said the blonde woman.

"Leuitenant, this is Marine, Marine, this is Leuitenant Hawkeye. You see the spiky haired one? That's Havoc. The tall one is Falman, the short one is Fuery and uh, the one on he cupboard is Breda."

"Nice to meet you all," I said smiling. Then there was a meowing sound.

"What was that?" Said Hawkeye.

"Al, come over here!" Ed hissed, rushing out.

"Bye everyone!" I said.

"Edward-kun! You're report!" Hawkeye called.

"I'll give it directly to the Colonel!" Ed called back, saluting.

Ed talked to Al. Tirns out Al had hidden a cute little kitten inside his armor. Then Ed shouted at Al and Al ran off.

So then we went to see the Colonel. We shook hands and then I waited outside while they did the report or whatever. Then Hawkeye came running down the corridor with a crowd of military folk behind her. She ran into the office and the crowd followed her. I spied on them.

The Colonel looked pissed off. It was a 'how-dare-you-come-into-my-office' look. But then there was this black haired dude with square glasses that wasn't Fuery that smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Then the Colonels face softened. He saluted and said "This is an unexpected visit, Brigadier General."

The dark skinned guy at the front with a strange big moustache replied "As of today, we are making this office temporary Central Headquarters." The Colonel frowned.

"Temporary Central Headquarters?" Then the Brigadier General let out an evil laugh. He moved to the side and then a man with an eyepatch walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said. "But lets be optimistic here."

"Fuhrer sir..." I gasped. Fuhrer?! That man who had just been casually chatting to me was the Fuhrer!!!! OMFG!!!!! Yes, I tried to spy, but then that man started having a friendly chat with me.

"The Fuhrer and his men will be inspecting the east," someone said.

Later Ed went in the canteen, I dunno why, but I didn't go in. I stayed peeping through the window with Havoc and Breda. "Look at those silver chains," said Havoc.

"Those are the silver watches given to State Alchemists," replied Breda.

"I'm jealous, they're so shiny and cool," I told them.

"So most of the guys here are State Alchemists?" Havoc asked.

"There's no girls..." I muttered under my breath.

"Eh? But don't you do alchemy Marine?" I nodded. "You should become a State Alchemist." I blushed at what Havoc had just said.

"Oh-no...I don't think I could do that..." I followed Havoc and Breda back to the office and The Colonel let me sit there for a bit. Then Ed came in and started talking about a runaway. All of the subordinates were glaring at him. I just stared. "A runaway...?" Said The Colonel. "I don't know." Then I followed Ed into the library where he ( and a forced me) manically searched for boos on . Ed was all like "Damn! All records of him have been erased!" I felt for him. Well I didn't, I just felt like thinking that. "The only way now is to beat up The Colonel and make him spill the information." I gave him the shocked-Ed-be-careful classic look. As he said that the black-haired-squared-glasses-dude-that-wasn't-Fuery walked in. Oh Yeah! I forgot to tell you that we found Al and he was in the library too. I don't know what happened to the kitten. Poor kitten.

"Beat-up?...Brother please..." He said. But then a typical meow appeared and Ed said:

"Do you still have that.?" I was staring at this not Fuery guy.

"Well, um, the rain hasn't stopped so..."

"Hey!" Said the non-Fuery person. I was still staring at him. "I forgot to tell you something important back there!" Ed gave a scary look to him and I could hear the evil music playing in my head.

"What is it?" He said. The non-Fuery guy took a step back frightfully. Then he stepped forward again and said,

"So...this years assesment will take place here and not in Central City."

"Assessment?"

"The assessment to update ones State Qualification?" Asked Al.

"I'll let you know the rules later on..."

"Wait Major!" Ed butted in.

"Leuitenant Colonel!" (I think me and Al had missed something here...)

"I have an assessment method I want to try out!"

"What?"

"Right?" Then Al got anime sweat. Ed gave a totally Evil grin.

******When I finally met Hughes******

"Eh?! Who's this? She's a cutie! Not as cute as my Elysia though..." Said the Fuery guy.

"Um, I'm Marine. Pleased to meet you..."

"I'm Hughes."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on I sat with Ed and Al in one of the dorms, Ed polishing his automail.

Then the day of the 'Flame Vs Fullmetal' fight.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Shouted Hughes. There was a VERY large crowd. All of the personnel from East City must have been there. There was a very large ring. "Welcome to the Eastern Headquarters!" Hughes continued. "By the way, this is..." Everybody gasped as he revaled a large canvas. "My daughter! Who turned three this year!" The giant canvas had a picture of Elysia and a teddy bear.

People began to throw random stuff like crow bars and toilet plungers at Hughes. I joined in. That guy was starting to get on my nerves. Ooops I almost threw Als kitten! All the stuff knocked the canvas and it fell over. Onto Hughes. There was a loud crash.

Hughes magically recovered anime-style. Of coure he had a few plasters and bruises covering his face.

"Moving riht along! Todays main event!" Ugh, more?!!! Oh yeah the fight..."In the red corner, The Flame Alchemist...Roy Mustang!" He pointed at The Colonel with a couple of subs behind him. (My new word for subordinates.) I almost expected rap music to play.

People started shouting. "Get me a promotion like him!" "Give me back my girlfriend!" 0.0. The Colonels facial expression...he was obviously used to this. Mr-oh-so-popular.

"In the blue corner, The Fullmetal Alchemist...Edward Elric!" I cheered for Ed. People shouted again. "Where is he?" "He's so small!" "I can't see him!" poor Ed. "An Elementary school kid?" "Do your best! Bean Boy!" Uh-oh. Ed was gonna snap.

"Stop calling me small!" There it goes.

"Calm down Brother!"

"Oh, well, today is an important day, where I can hit The Colonel in the face without there being any consequences."

"But brother, I thought The Colonel helped us."

"He used me like a slave, threatening to reveal my secret."

"So, you have a plan?"

"I'll hit him with my fist!"

Then they started the convo about what happens when whoever wins. The last thing that was said was,

"Whoever wins, also gets Marine," by The Colonel. Havoc walked over to where me and Al were standing. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry," he said. I sighed in releif. Aaaaahh, comfort, the perfect thing for me right now. "Now they're definetly gonna kill eachother." I tensed up.

"Why would I want her?" Replied Ed to The Colonels earlier comment. "But, I'll win just so she doesn't have to go out with a man like you!"

"Now then," said Hughes. he bowed and ran for his life. I mean literally, legged it. "Ready, fight!" Wuh-oh, Ed wasn't ready.

"Too slow!" Said The Colonel, using his alchemy. It created an explosion and everybody gasped. Jeez, the military crowd were too predictable. Ed rolled onto the floor.

"Damn it! That was sudden!" Then more explosions and Ed frantically running away from them. Then funny music.

"Soldiers need to act quickly." The Colonel lifted and hand to his face. "Its means that, in battles, you must strike quickly and end it quickly!"

"Flames are arising in mid-air!" I heard Fuery say. He wasn't standing all that far away from me and Al.

"Oh, you haven't you seen The Colonels moves?" I think Havoc said. "His right glove is made formsome special cloth called ignition cloth. It creates sparks when rubbed strongly enough. Then he adjusts the oxygen concentration in the air...and boom it goes."

"Hot, hot, hot!" Ed was screeching. Then, roughly grabbing hold of poor Fuerys head he clambered into the crowd. Ughhhhhhhhhhhh I hope Ed has no burns or anything on his back because I'll end up having to put ice cold cloths and stuff on them so if there are any I'm gonna murder The Colonel and then Ed will get nothing out of him. Heh heh heh I wonder how many people will be at his funeral...

"Sorry!" Ed shouted back at Fuery. Snap out of it! Snap! Back to reality! Fuerys head looked sore. The Colonel approached the crowd.

"Now...its fairly hard to hit a target when its so small."

Ed popped out of the crowd, "Don't call me small!" Ahhhhh, I get it now. Stupid Ed. Then The Colonel said something about angering the enemy. We all turned blue. Then manly screams. The boom. OMG FLYING MILITARY PEOPLE! I used my water alchemy quickly so me and Al weren't affected by the boom. Heh, I could beat that guy. GO WATER ALCHEMY!! Lots of people began to run. Me and Al stayed.

"Looks like overdid it," The Colonel said. (Ugh I can't wait to get on first or last name turns with him. 'The Colonel' all the time was really boring.

"ARE YOU KIDDING! YOU ARE SOOOOOO LUCKY I KNOW HOW TO USE WATER ALCHEMY DUDE! I DIDN'T GET BLOWN UP!" He looked at me as if I just said I like to kill sheep. Yeah-right, it said. "Um, I mean, yes maybe you did." I had just spoken out of line. I'm quite quiet normally.

"There!" Said The Colonel, thinking he had just spotted. Its wasn't him, Ed has just transmuted some stuff and put his cloak on it. Its was funny when The Colonel found out. Ed jumped out at him from behind him and with his transmuted blade automail ripped his glove.

"No!"

"You can't use your flames now!" Ed grinned. "I have you now!" All the battered military folk watched with interest. Completely unharmed me and Al watched with interest. Well don't blame me, I couldn't be bothered to save the subs. Ed transmuted a giant cannon from the ground.

Of course, The Colonel smiled and pulled out his left hand from his pocket. Well, didn't you know that gloves always come in a pair?

"What!" Ed shouted.

"I was expecting that," I said to myself and Al.

"Eh?! Then why didn't you tell Brother!"

"Its his fight. Ugh. I could whoop both their buts. Um, no, I mean, er, they are both doing very well and are trying their best!"

With another loud boom and me and Al being saved by alchemy (again) Eds cannon exploded. No flying military people this time just a flying Ed. That wasn't as funny. Uh-oh, Ed was about to get finished. But all of a sudden The Colonel resisted and Ed took the chance to hold hi blade arm up to The Colonels neck. Then The Fuhrer stopped. Something about more mess to clean up. Anyways, that means I don't have to go out with either of them! I guess The Fuhrer knew that. Hooray my new best friend! Mind you, theres something fishy about him.

LOL BTW DISCARDED MILITARY BODIES!

Me, Al, the kitten and Hawkeye waited for them to clean up. The Colonel slacked off. Guessing by Hawkeyes face he must do that alot. Ed slacked off a bit too.

We were leaving to get Marco, when Ed pulled something out of his pocket. "I forgot to give this to The Colonel," he said. "Can you quickly run this in to him?"

I took the paper in his hand. "Sure," I said. Then began to walk slowly while I ran in. I knew they wouldn't speed up. I knew they wouldn't leave me here in East City. I knocked on the office door and entered. Only The Colonel was in there. He looked like he was about to leave. "Um, Colonel, here are some papers that Ed forgot to give you."

"Ah, Marine-san. Good to see you. Just put them on the desk." I walked over to the desk and layed the papers on there. Then I stared at The Colonel. He kept twitching.

"Um, Colonel, is something wrong? Shall I get a Doctor?"

"Ah, no, no, you see, um well..."

"What?"

"There is a button or something caught in my hair."

"Ah, come here." I wondered over and began to untangle it. "This is the problem with having long hair. Or, longish in your case. Ed also has this trouble."

"You can't talk much."

"Yes well men are ment to have short hair because they are so irresponsible that they can't look after it." I finally untangled it. Then, all of a sudden, The Colonel grabbed my wrists and pinned me against the wall. I was scared now. He started to say something but I couldn't hear. Then he got closer and closer and then...oh god was he going to kiss me???? I guess I should've listened to what he said but I couldn't because my blood flow was slowing down because of the hold on my wrists and all of this going around in my head while all the while he's getting closer and closer and...

Yes. He kissed me.

He released his grip and also released his lips from mine. He backed away as if I was going to explode. I ran. Pushed him out the way and ran. As soon as got out of the office I ran past Hawkeye. Not really caring what she was up to I carried on. I put my arm in front of my face, trying to hold in the tears. I managed to keep them back and ran out to Ed and Al. They were waiting at the end of the road.

"What to you so long!" Shouted Ed.

"Sorry sorry!"

Later

I collapsed onto a bench suddenly.

"Whats wrong?" Asked Ed. I put my head down. I'd managedto fight back tears all this time and NOW they were coming out. Ed sat next to me. I began sobbing and then grabbed Eds shirt and cuddled into his chest. We left later. I walked by Al, my arms around one of his big armored ones.

"Hey Ed."

"What."

"Next time your hair gets caught on soemthing, be sure to let me know, I'll untangle it for you."

"Marine."

"Yes."

"Shut up."


	4. The Right Hand Of Destruction

I decided not to tell Ed about the kiss. Or the hair untangling. Or anything. For all he knows I went in, put the papers on the desk, then came out again. He doesn't know why I started crying.

So we went to find Dr. Marco. He was the one the cured the people of Xenotime with a red stone or something like that. We decided to check it out. Everyone we asked, only knew a Doctor Mauro. Some little girl said somethng about a bright light during an operation. We all knew it was alchemy. All of a sudden Ed pushed me, Al and himself into a nearby hay bail.

"That was mean...straws are coming in," said Al. Ed shushed him. We saw a large person with a blonde moustache and a military uniform. "Who's that person?"

"He's one of the state alchemists who came from central city with the Fuhrer," Ed replied.

"Why is he here? Did he follow us?"

"The Colonel said that he didn't report Marco's location to the military." Then the man walked out of sight. We walked out of the hay bail, brushing straws off. "Lets hurry, Marco's house should be near." I nodded. We gotto Marco's house to be shot at. SHOT AT! I ducked behind Al.

"Hey now...we just came to..." Ed began to say to the man with the gun.

"You said you're a State Alchemist?" The man with the gun asked. "Did you come to bring me back there?"

"Um, you're Doctor Marco, the Crystal Alchemist right?" Said Al.

"I don't want to go back there!"

"Hey we didn't say anything about-" I started to say.

"Please...don't..."

"Thats not it! We came to ask you some things!" Shouted Ed. We all had our hands in the air.

"Please! Thats dangerous!" Shouted Al.

"Did you come to erase me?" The man with the gun who I'm guessing is Doctor Marco asked.

"Erase?" I repeated.

"I won't let you kill me."

"We-"

"I...I..." Then Al stepped forward.

"Al." Me and Ed exchanged glances.

"Its okay," said Al. "I won't die, even if you try to kill me." The Doctor lowered the gun.

"You're...I see, so you're the Fullmetal alchemist..."

Whoops it had happened again. Ed pushed Al out the way. "No I am. Me!" He had agitation marks. We went inside and listened. We learnt of the Ishbal rebellion. Then Doctor Marco mentioned Eds height. Then he started saying that Ed had taken the test because of research funds and priveliges. He called him foolish. Ed then put Marco in his place. Ed suddenly ran over to the wall. He made a hole in it and revealed some red water.

"This is the red water from Xenotime...no...its a lot clearer than that stuff," He said. Then Al picked Ed up.

"Thats rude," Al told him. Ed then accidently threw the vial and it smashed to the floor and...solidified...

"Its not liquid?" Ed was confused. We all were.

"Brother, this looks like the thing the head priest at Lior had." Then who other than the military to burst in...and Basque Gran. He started talking about the stone. Then he picked it up. The military went out and tokk Marco with them. As he went to the car all of the villagers were gathered around. They looked upset. I didn't blame them. I was upset. Ed and Al were too. You could see it in Eds facial expression. I knew Ed wasn't going to let them get away with it. We just had to wait now until he picked his moment. Now.

Ed ran after the car. I wanted to help him, but I wasn't going to. After all, he could just slam his hands on the ground, what help would I be having to draw a circle? Ed would be quicker by himself. Then surprisingly the car stopped. There was a man with an X shaped scar on his forehead.

"That guy is..." Said Ed.

"Iron blood Alchemist, Basque Gran," said the X man.

"You've caught me at a bad time," Gran replied. "Right now, I have this!" He took the stone out of his pocket, just as the X man put his hand to Grans face.

"Stop!" Ed screamed, but then, red lightning surrounded Grans head. Blood came shooting out of it. Gran was dead. The stone rolled before our feet. Me, Ed and Al were scarred for life (and not in the funny way).

"Crystal alchemist, Doctor Marco," the X man said to Marco. "I heard that you were dead. I'll have to kill you thoroughly." I don't beleive it. Marco was going to let this man murder him. Luckily Ed grabbed Marcos arm and legged it. Me and Al sneaked through a building and got Ed and Marco with us. Al used alchemy to close the alleyway. Scar then reopened it with alchemy. We all ran. Then he blocked our exit.

"Damn you!" I shouted. He walked towards us.

"Who are you?" Asked Ed. "Why are you after our lives?"

"If you people are ones that create..." said X. "There are ones who destroy."

"Edward-kun! Leave here and run!" Shouted Marco. We were having none of it. This time I could help. We got ready to fight.

"You have nice eyes," X told Ed randomly. "My brother had eyes like yours. Strong eyes that look like they're gazing off into the distance. Three years ago, was it? I heard that you quit being a state alchemist and I was pleased by that."

"Sorry to hear, but..." Ed charged at X. He dodged.

"Too slow!" Those words, were like the ones Mustang said in Eds assessment. Damn, something bad was gonna happen. Me and Al weren't going to let that bad thing happen We ran forward, Al reached his hand out so Ed didn't get struck and I pushed Ed just incase. Hey, at least we did something. I fell to the floor, along with the two boys. Me and Ed got up and looked at Al. He had a crack in his armor.

"Don't get the wrong idea," said X. "I was trying to destroy human flesh, so you got away with just that crack." God this man agitated me more than Hughes. Hughes was just annoying, at least he didn't try to kill people. Or kill state alchemists, for that matter.

"Stay out of this," X continued. "Only state alchemists are my enemies."

"Why?" Asked Ed. "Why us?"

"Alchemists transform objects into evil things. That is blasphemy to the creator of all things, god. I am gods representative...and executioner."

"I'm an alchemist aswell! Although I'm not a state alchemist," said Al.

"Me too!" I piped in.

"Why do you endanger yourself?" X asked us.

"You mentioned your brother earlier," Al said. "So you must understand. I can't just watch my brother die. You should..."

"I do understand. I the feeling I had when all I could do was watch my brother get killed...thats why... I am.."

Ed charged agin at X. X grabbed his automail arm. "I told you that you're too slow..." X used his alchemy and Ed flew backwards, luckily he was okay. "An automail...so that right hand of yours can only create destruction aswell."

"No! Thats not true!" I shouted, sticking up for Ed.

Ed glared at X. "Don't treat it like yours," he said. "This right arm of mine is..." he transmuted his right arm into a blade and (again!!!) charged at X. Before he could get close enough, the wall exploded and lightning came through. After the dust had cleared the blonde moustache dude from earlier ame through the rubble.

"The State Alchemist?" Ed exclaimed. Al got ready to fight.

"Did you come to capture Marco-san?" He asked. I gasped and also got ready to fight. But the State Alchemist walked past us. He walked past Ed too, putting his and on his shoulder and saying "I'm sorry I'm late. I was asked by the Lieutenant Colonel to guard you, but..."

"What, you mean Lieutenant Colonel Hughes?" Asked Ed. The State Alchemist nodded.

"Representative of god," he said. "try to execute me, the Strong Arm Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong!"

"I am blessed today," replied X. "This saves me the time of finding you people. This must be the help of god."

"I shall show you the artistic alchemy method that has been passed down through the Armstrong family for generations!" He threw up a rock and punched it, covering it by lightning and sending it towards X. He dodged it. Armstrong threw another. X only just dodged it. Me, Ed, Al and Marco ran away while we got the chance. Ed gave Marco the red stone.

"You dropped it," he said. Marco took it.

"Didn't the thought of running away with this cross your mind?"

"You use that to treat injuries at your clinic right? I can't forget the faces of the people who talked about you today. Both that stone and you belong to them. Can you walk?" Marco nodded. "Then lets go to where the militay and that guy can't chase us."

"Will we be able to run away to safety?"

"You still have legs, don't you?" Al nodded at Marco. Marco smiled.


	5. The Ishbal Massacre And Painful Truths

We kept sneaking around. But everyone knew we couldn't keep this up.

"Brother? What are we going to do now?" Al asked.

"I want to get as far away from that sunglasses guy as possible," Ed replied. I giggles inside. 'Sunglasses guy'. Then a dog barked. We turned around to see military cars. Al and Marco hid behind some plant pots, while me and Ed made sure our backs were facing the road, Ed hiding his automail.

"I'm sorry," Ed said to the waitress of the cafe we were outside. "Can we use your back door?" When we were walking through a back ally Al asked

"Are we not going back to Eastern Headquaters?" I tensed up. Eastern Headquarters mean Roy Mustang. Roy Mustang means bad tension. I was releived when Ed said

"Brigadier General Gran is involved in this, which means that the Colonel can no longer protect ."

"I see. And there are a lot of people from Central City there too." Marco gasped.

"There are other people from Central City here?"

"The Fuhrer and his party are here," Ed told him.

"To capture me?" Don't get full of yourself, I thought.

"No, thats not it," Al said. We came out of the ally to where some children where playing.

"We don't have to run anymore, I don't care if that man kills me," Marco said. "He has the right to do it."

"Why do you have to be killed just because he's an Ishbal person?" Ed asked.

"The people of Ishbal were the ones who started the war for independence right?" Asked Al. "A lot of people died, but the military also had many casualties."

"If everyone who lost the war wanted revenge, there would be a lot of avenging going on."

"It wasn't a war..." said Marco. I looked at him. "It was a massacre." We learnt more about Ishbal. We learnt that the war, or 'massacre' began by an officer accidently shot a child by mistake. We learnt that in the final years of the war, the higher-ups decided to use State Alchemists in the war.

"What happened after that?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Me and Al said in unison.

"In one night, everything was wiped clean where State Alchmists where sent to." Suddenly a child that was playing yelled in pain.

"Ouch!" Marco ran over and healed it with the red stone.

"On the battlefield, I met a married couple." The first thing that came into my head was Winry. I'd never met her before but From what I heard she was Ed and Als childhood friend. Her parents both worked for the military and both got killed in the war..."They were Doctors and treated everyone, ally or foe." Winrys parents were Doctors...the boy ran off thanking Marco. "But they died." He explained how Colonel Mustang was ordered to kill the Doctors and how he was the only one who knew where Marco was. Apparently he put a gun to his head.

With how I'm feeling about him right now, that wouldn't be too bad in my opinion.

It couldn't be Winrys parents. Ed and Al have realised nothing, so I'm guessing it isn't.

"You don't have to die because of that!" Ed shouted, following what Marco was just saying. I was in my own little world of Roy Mustang deaths.

"He has a valid reason to carry out revenge."

"Revenge that involves unrelated people is not valid at all. All he's doing is hiding his vengeful hate with the title of Gods Representative and acting sublime."

"But..." said Al. "If the same thing happened to you Brother, I would do the same."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"That follows the principle of equivalent trade, doesn't it?"

"Um, I don't think thats the same, Al, I mean, I would just want revenge."

"No!" Ed shouted. "Revenge isn't going to bring anything back! You just have to live...Live and be happy."

I nodded again. "I mean, when your mother died, you blamed your dad yet you didn't seek to kill him. You just went straight for the future and concentrated on getting your bodies back, which I'm proud of you for doing. Other people are too," I said. It was silent until Ed went over to Al.

"I'll fix that," he said while fixing the crack in Als arm.

"Marco-san, would you like to hide in pur hometown," Ed asked. I gave him a funny look. "Its only three days by train."

"Yeah! I wanna meet Winry!" I said.

"Its kind of difficult for us to return there though." Al told us. We just smiled.

"An auto-mail technician named Rockbell lives there," Ed carried on. "We can probably stay there." Then Ed noticed the expression on Marco's face.

"Rockbell?" Marco said taking a step back. "I can't go there." Marco ran away. We ran after him.

"We won't take your research away from you." Ed said.

"No..." Marco replied. "I can't go..." Then we heard gunshots and oh look, what perfect timing, X man jumped over a wall and landed right in the middle of us. He of course went for Marco.

"Stop!" I shouted. Al grabbed his arm.

"This time, I know you're just an empty suit of armor!" Said X. Suddenly, I don't know what happened, but Als armor ripped apart.

"Al!" Ed shouted.

"No!" I shouted. Of course, I already knew Als armor was empty. In the short time we'd been together, I'd learnt they're entire past. They didn't know mine. They only know why I was cursed.

Of course, Ed went mental at X. I didn't know whether to fight X with Ed or help Al. Al. I went to see if he was still alive. I checked his blood seal. Untouched. "Thank goodness..." I sighed. I looked at Ed. He was manically trying to fight X but X kept dodging his moves. Not as good as Russell though, I thought. Ed punchedwith his automail arm but X caught his fist.

"Shit..." X began to clench Eds fist. Ed gasped. "Shit Ed!" I shouted.

"By putting your two hand together you create a circle," said X. "Then transmute with circulated power. You cannot transmute without this annoying arm. I will destroy it."

"No! Please stop!" I shouted again. I wanted to run over and help, but my legs just wouldn't move. I was too petrified. Suddenly Xs alchemy destroyed Eds arm sending Ed flying backwards.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" I shouted, tears in my eyes. Ed fell to the floor with a loud crash.

"Brother!" Al shouted. I held onto one of Als big arms. It was the only thing I could do. I couldn't run away and I couldn't stop it. "Brother run!" X began to walk towards Ed.

"Ed you idiot! Run! Run away!" I cried.

"I will give you time to pray to god," X said.

"Unfortunetly, I stopped beleiving in god," Ed replied.

"Ed!" I continued to cry.

"You said that your big brother died in Ishbal right?"

"He was killed by a State Alchemist."

"I'm an older brother aswell. Kill me, that would satisfy the equivalent trade."

"What are you talking about brother, you said that wasn't equivalent trade at all!"

"Thats right!"

"He's not a State Alchemist! I alone should be enough."

"I promise that I will not kill your little brother or the girl...but you are wrong Fullmetal Alchemist. The despair I went through after losing my little brother and my people...it cannot be satisfied by any sort of equivalent trade." X got his arm ready.

I suddenly had the courage to charge at X. He threw me back with his other arm and I slammed against the wall, sliding to the floor. I almost passed out.

"Then why do you seek revenge?" Ed asked. X put his hand t Eds head, not answering the question.

"Brother, what are you doing!" Al shouted. "Run! Stand up and run! Run.."

"Ed...please..." I groaned with what little breath I had left. Suddenly Xs hand glowed and he turned to Marco.

Marco...I'd forgotten about that guy. He had the red stone and it was reacting with Xs arm.

"Are you stupid! You were supposed to run!"

"You should've run too Ed...idiot..." I groaned again.

I looked up an old document in Ishbal," Marco said. "I saw the pattern written on your arm in that document. This is not the complete thing, but it is the philosophers stone. After all, that arm is..."

"Stop! Don't say it!" Said X.

"Whats going on?" Wondered Ed out loud. "Marco-san isn't using the power of the stone?" Then X charged at Marco and Marco threw the stone at X. Xs hand absorbed the stone and X yelled in pain. Then X ran away, only to be confronted by the military...and Hawkeye. Behind her, of course, was that man who I earlier said it asn't a bad idea him putting a gun to his head. You know who I mean. X then used his alchemy and exploded the ground, makingan escape route.

Then Havoc and Mustang started talking. I didn't listen, I was too worried about he boys for now. Mustangs gaze fell on me and I glared at him. He just looked away. "Damn him..." I muttered under my breath. I had managed to move away from the wall toward Al. None of us said anything. Fuery came over and gasped when he saw Al. Yes the empty armor again. When Ed told me I was hardly surprised. Then Ed came over.

"Al, Marine, are you okay?"

I nodded, right now still out of breath. I managed to say to Al "Al, what about you?" Then Al punched Ed saying he was stupid for not fleeing. That was the last thing I saw before I passed out. I woke up, but kept my eyes shut, listening.

"I told you, I cannot go to your hometown." That was Marco.

"Why?" That was Ed.

Marco again. "The married Doctors that died on the battlefield...were named Rockbell." My eyes flew open. So it was true. I was right at the start...Ed gasped. I looked over to the guilty one...Mustang. He was peering down at the floor. Ed was staring at him sorrowfully. I couldn't help feeling despair for him really...that was until I passed out again.


	6. The Truth And Past

I woke up to a loud whistling noise. Its sounded like a train. How did I get here...and more importantly...who the HELL is carrying me!!!!! I flung my eyes open. Oh god. Of all people it had to be...Major Armstrong. I wriggled and squirmed. "OKAY OKAY I'm fine you can put me down now I'M ALRIGHT!" I said.

"Thank goodness. I thought you were never going to wake up," Armstrong replied, setting me down on the platform. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Ouch!"

"Whats the matter?"

"Nothing. My head just hurts a little bit, thats all. How long have I been out?" Armstrong handed me my backpack with my clothes and stuff in it. When my curse was broken, Ed and Al took me shopping. I wear different clothes everyday, unlike Ed...dirty boy. I wonder if Ed does where clean clothes everyday? They're just exactly the same. I never got to describe myself did I? I have platinum blonde hair just past my shoulders with blue highlights in them. Today I was wearing my blue vest top, denim shorts and and trainers. Then I took time to see what Armstrong was carrying. Al in a big crate in one arm, I was in the other and my backpack must've most likely been on his back.

"A good day or so. I was worried." I smiled at them=him and Al.

"Alright there Al?" I asked the armor in a crate being held by a giant blonde monkey.

"I'm okay," he replied. I looked ahead to see Ed. I didn't feel like talking to him right now. I didn't think Ed was in the mood. So we got on the train and took our seats. Al was in the cargo with a load of sheep. Poor Al. Then Hughes knocked on the train window. Ed was sat next to Armstrong monkey man and I was sat opposite. A little boy was trying to sell him stuff like tea and newspaper. Hughes just shooed him.

"Hey, I have a message from Roy," he said.

"The Colonel?" Ed replied.

"Taking care of the details is troublesome, so try not to die within my jurisdiction. That is all."

"He could at least try to care. Maybe he should get some work done instead of picking on young girls," I butted in. Ed grinned at me, taking the joke. He still didn't know about what he hd done to me. He stole my first kiss! Boohoo! *Cries anime tears and random military chibis get their violins out* ahhhh where the hell did you military chibis come from! Shoo! Go away! Get out of my head! Luckily there was no Roy chibi there. I would have drowned him. "Never mind go back to your conversation." I rested my chin on my right fist. I have the ability to do that. I can fill up their lungs with water and drown them from the inside. If I do become a state alchemist (note Havoc and Breda in chapter 3) then I may get ordered to kill someone like that. I hope not.

"Roger," Ed replied to Hughes. "I will never die before you stupid Colonel. Tell him that." Hughes laughed. "While you're at it, take this escort with you."

"Hey now..." Eds face was like staring off into the distance at a thousand suns...or some shit like that. I don't really care. "I don't know what Marco told you, but let me tell you one thing. Three years ago, a corpse of a girl thats was turned into a chimera was found." Ed gasped and looked up, shocked.

"Nina!?" I got up.

"Excuse me," I said, not wanting to hear any more. I took my backpack with me. I went into the toilet to change. Nina...the only daughter of Shou Tucker...Shou Tucker...the name ran in my head like a bell trying to kill me by headache. I put on my blue t-shirt, blue skirt and tights and trainers. Ever since the mermaid thing I wear all things blue. I kept my trainers on. I went to check on Al. "Hey Al, we're going to leave the station soon alright?"

"Alright. Thanks Marine-san." I smiled and walked back to my seat. Shou Tucker...the man who had put the terrible curse on me...but I couldn't tell anyone. What would they do? I wanted to ask questions, but mnkey-man Armstrong just bragged about family heritage. Then Ed went to check on Al. He ran back in shouting

"Someone thought Al was luggage and took him off at the previous station!"

"Huh?" I was interuppted in thinking of the people I would drown to death if I had to.

"Thats not good," said Armstrong. "Lets return to the previous after we stop, then."

"I can't wait!" Replied Ed beginning to climb out the window. Armstrong managed to get Ed to wait until we got to the next station. Then we went to the previous station. Armstrong drew a picture of Al to show to the officer at the station. He was surplrisingly good at drawing. The officer complimented him and then uh, more about family heritage. Ed tried to run away but Armstrong stopped him by grabbing his cloak. Then Ed perposally brought up Ishbal making Armstrong let go. Armstrong was involved in it, after all. Armstrong let go of Ed and Ed of course legged it. I took a hold of Armstrongs arm.

"Don't worry Major," I said. "He didn't mean it, he was just looking for excuses after all."

Me and Major went looking for the boys. "Major, they'll be fine and we'll all be fine..." after a long pause I said, "We all know what happened in Ishbal and I know that the best alchemists regret it or wished it never happened. Just like you." That made him smile. "I have a secret too. The name, Shou Tucker..."

"What about him?"

I looked at the floor. "Can you keep a secret, Major." The Major gave a slight nod. "When I was young, both my parents died at sea. I had adoptive parents...but, they chucked me out as soon as I started to learn alchemy."

"Alchemy?"

"Yes, I'm an alchemist! Not an official one though... did you know that or not Major? Anyway, when I was twelve I...found out something I shoudn't have. Something the military were hiding...about the philosophers stone. I confornted them about it...but...they got me back. No one could know, so they took me by force. The Fuhrer himself ordered Shou Tucker to...what do you say...experiment? He made me into a chimera...but I was different. I was turned half fish...a mermaid. I escaped into the sea and most people just thought I'd died, so that military case was closed. Reality was I was livinglikea ish until Ed rescued me. The Fuhrer himself isn't all that bad...I guess he just did what he had to. I guess he didn't recognise me at East City. My hair used to be a bright blonde with no highlights and shorter."

Armstrong looked down. "What did you find out?"

I shook my head."No, I haven't even told Ed and Al yet. I guess my theory might have been wrong." Then in the disance we saw a short blonde towing a cart behind him. We went over and they were talking about Mustang. Heh heh I didn't have to endure him while I was out of it. I didn't have to endure his voice once more. Armstrong picked Al up.

"I was worried," he said.

"So was I," I said.

"We were worried," we both said.

Al apologized. Ed then apologized at his earlier words. I smiled. After all me and the Major have discussed, I'm glad Ed apologized. I would probably go do something in Central or East City, I have friends in both places. I feel that strongly over it. After all I'd told Armstrong... Then we heard the train and made a dash for it. Al in one arm, Ed in the other and me on his back we zoomed to the train station. Ed and Al were panicking at Armstrong about speed and grip...I just thought it was fun.

I guess I ought to call Mustang...


	7. When They Found My Horrible Truth

Meeting Winry was fun. But the three days we were there went by so quickly for me. Before I knew it we were on the train to Central City. Ed was really excited when we arrived. On our way out, we met two military guests.

"Major Armstrong, we came to pick you up," One said. Then Armstrong introduced them as our new escorts. Maria Ross and Denny Brosh. They mistook Al for the Fullmetal Alchemist. Oh well. Its was funny at first but its getting old now. Then Ed started saying that we didn't need bodyguards. I was just thinking about whether or not to call Mustang. We went to the first branch but, it was destroyed in a fire last night. *sighs* We went to Central Library and there were very few books recovered from the fire. We went to visit Sheska, a girl who used to work in first branch but got fired. There was no answer at the door, but lights on inside, so Ed being Ed, opened the door. The whole apartment was full of books. It was amazing.

We heard a muffled "Help-me," from under a pile of books. We begun to frantically dig. They interoggated her. I was in my own world. Turns out the book was at the First Branch. We went to the ruins and Ed was going to transmute the ashes, but they got blown away. So Sheska made us a copy, because she can remember all the contents of a book she reads. Sheska had it done in three days, there was load of it. Turns out to be recipes. A code to break. Ed payed her a lot of money for it.

Ed and Al worked for days. I didn't want to help them. I didn't want them to find out the truth. Hughes decided to pay a visit.

"Hey, Ed, Al, Marine, you doing well?"

"Lieutenant Colonel! I haven't seen you since we got here!"

"Its because of Scars reapparence, I've been busy." We all chatted for a while. Hughes was having trouble with burnt case files, so we introduced him to Sheska and he employed her!

Over several days we got no progress, until Ed and Al found out. The terrible secret that cursed me, the fact that the philosophers stone uses live humans as components!


	8. Laboratory Five Part One

"Can this be true?" Ed said.

"Brother..."

"The answer we've searched for and finally found...is this?" The philosophers stone uses live humans as a component...and it requires many lives."

The next few days Ed was in a rut. So was Al. So was I. I hadn't seen them since they found out, I was either in my dorm or taking a long walk. Every day I went outside my door and asked Lieutenant Ross how they were doing. Every answer was the same. 'Not well.' One day I went outside my door and peeped over the banistair. Major Armstrong was trying to come up and see us, but Ross was making up some excuse for him not too. Then he walked away again. She looked up and saw me. I turned around so she faced my back.

Later that day I decided this had all gone too far. Today, I would go see them. I walked ooutside to hear shouting, only to be expected. But then there was this smash and I ran into their room behind Ross and Brosh.

"Whats wrong?" Ross said as we ran in. We stopped to see the papers all over the floor.

"I'm sorry," Ed said. "I just don't want to see it anymore."

"Brother..." Ross bent down and began to pick up the papers. I decided to help her.

"Are you satisfied with the answer?" She said. "Won't you regret stopping here?" We walked over to the desk and began to sort them out. "Can the thing you two have been looking for really be forgotten that easily?"

"You don't know anything, so don't act as if you do," Said Ed.

"I do. I know that you two are looking for the philosophers stone. And that it is created by using human lives." Ed sat up.

"What," Brosh was confused. I didn't blame him.

"Although I knew it was impolite, I overheard."

"If you heard me, you should understand. There's no point in looking into this anymore. Just leave us alone!" Ed said as he lay back down.

"You are a child after all." Ed sat back up again. "You're afraid of losing the answer aren't you? You don't want to admit that the things you've done up to now are all useless. Am I wrong?"

I looked down at the table. "You aren't wrong, Lieutenant Ross," I said for the boys. Ed held his head.

"Well then, I believe its okay, even if it was pointless." I nodded. "I believe its not pointless to confirm if what you've done was pointless or not." We both stood up. "The thing you two are after isn't easy to give up on right?" She smiled. "Why not try a bit harder? Edward-san." She handed him the papers we had picked up and I managed a weak smile. After my past, after being turned into a chimera for the fact that the philosophers stone requires many lives, her words got to me and gave me courage.

"You're right," Ed said. "The answer won't change if we give up on it or go to sleep."

"Brother!" Ed stood up.

"We've come this far! We can't just quit! I'll do this until the end! Lets do it, Al!"

"Okay!"

We brought out a map and began discussing 'the truth'. We discovered that there was a fith laboratory, which is now shut down. Thats was it. The second prison was next to it. We worked out that they must have used prisoners for their experiments. Ed and Al snuck out at night to investigate. I waved them goodbye and stayed in their room, reading a book.


	9. Laboratory Five Part Two

I heard voices from outside. Scar was here. I was guessing that Scar was the name of X. I grabbed hold of the rope left from Ed and Al and swung myself over the window sill. I crawled down so my head was underneath the window. I pressed myself against the wall."Ouch." prickly rocks jabbed my face. By the sound of it Scar was in the room being chased by guns. He jumped out the other window. I climbed down and ran to laboratory five. Once I got there it was easy to find where Ed and Al had gotten in. There was torn barbed wire. I put my feet on a little bit and ran up the wall. Pain seared though my right leg. I sat on the wall and looked at it. There was a rather large cut there. All well. I looked down to see Al and this other armor dude fighting. I jumped down, just slipping as I landed, falling on my ass awkwardly. Meh, t-shirt, shorts and slip ons aren't exactly great. The slip ons are actually Xing combat pumps or something. I got up. "Al! Whats happening!" I shouted at him.

"Marine..." he replied. "Ah! Your leg is bleeding!"

"Too bad. Can I help?"

"Go check on brother, I'll be fine. Go through that vent." I thought about it.

"Will I fit in there? Its worth a try." I jumped up and crawled through the vent, encountering many pre-activated traps. I walked inside a larde hall type thing. There was an empty armor split in half there, the head laughing its, well, head off.


	10. Laboratory Five Part Three

Then the whole building shook.

"What was that quake?" I heard Ed say.

"I don't know," said the head. "But this building has bombs set up inside it to destroy any and all evidence. We don't know if those will be triggered because of that shock."

"I haven't learned anything new..."

"I'll keep my promise. You came to search for the secret of the philosophers stone, correct? I don't know everything about it, but I can lead you to its entrance." Ed picked up the head.

"But what about your little brother? We can't just leave him here." The rest of the armor waved its hand in the air. I got the shock of my life. Its scared me out of my skin. They both must have a blood seal then...

"Don't worry about it," said the body. "Just finish me off already."

"I already said I wouldn't kill anyone!" The body laughed.

"You said that we're human right? Then let me hear...how am I supposed to live with this body?"

"Well, um..." he held the head out. The body (which I forgot to mention was just a torso) hopped away on its hands.

"Don't connect us! You want us to remain guards of this building, alone...with this empty body that doesn't age?"

"You don't have to keep doing that!"

"So you want us to go outside? Does the outside world allow guys like us to roam around freely?"

"Wait. My little brother has a body similar to yours. I'm looking for the philosophers stone, do I can return him to normal. If I find it..."

"If we return to our normal bodies we'll just be executed. Do you understand now? Even if we become human again, we're only going to be killed. Or are you saying that you'll let us, serial murderers, go free?"

"But..."

"Treat us like humans? The words seem very noble...but do you understand how cruel it is to treat us like humans when we can only live in this form?" He put his hand to his blood seal.

"Idiot! What are you trying to do?!" He ran, dropping the head.

"Keep quiet and watch," said the head.

"What are you talking about? He's your little brother!"

"He was happy you called him human. Thats why he can't go back to being number 48. Thats the only thing he can do as human."

"Thats not true!" Ed flew backwards because he was trying to get the bodys hand away from the seal and slipped or something.

"Brother, I'm going ahead," said the body.

"Okay," replied the head.

"No!" Ed shouted as he wiped his own blood seal away. The part where the blood seal was smashed and the rest of it just flopped. After a while, Ed left with the head. I quietly followed, still unnoticied. We walked down a long hall and after a while there was a growling sound coming from the shadows. Chimeras ran out and began to attack. Ed defeated most of them but then one was about to get him. There was a loud screeching sound and suddenly all the chimeras stopped. Then out of the shadows emerged a chimera who created the chimeras. It revealed to be Shou Tucker. Out of shock, or out of anger, sadness, or emotional distress, I fainted.

* * *

I woke up in a strange room. Damn Ed must have heard me hit the ground and brought me with him. I blew my cover. Wait? What cover? Anyways, I clenched my fists to stop myself brutally attacking the former alchemist. I listened to them talk and after a while tucker revealed a room where they had been trying to make philosophers stones or something. Ed wasn't aware I was awake.


	11. Laboratory Five Finale

Ed read over papers . "I'm beginning to understand what they were researching here."

I got bored and walked away. I should have never got involved in all this. I leaned against a wall and fell asleep.

I opened my eyes. Something was wrong with my system, what else could explain the fact that I keep blacking out.

What had I missed? Ed was about to create a philosophers stone using the lives of prisoners. He couldn't do it. I was glad. I begun to walk away, absent mindedly, stumbling every now and again. I heard rumbling and footsteps. The military, finally. I fell to my knees, waiting for them to bypass me.

The military group found me, someone barking orders and a soldier trying to help me to my feet.

"What happened?" He said. "Where are the others?"

I looked into his eyes. "I left them in a big room. I couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry."

"Edward-san!" My eyes widened at Ross's voice. I ran off.

"Wait! You need help!" Shouted the soldier after me.

"Shut the fuck up and follow me! Ed and Al need more help!" I saw a blue light at the end of the tunnel. I ran into a doorway thing to see Ross embracing an alchemy powered Ed. I leant against Denny Brosh, giggling slightly.

We all managed to get out, Armstrong carrying the boys and me walking along with the help of Denny Brosh and the other soldier from earlier.

Everyone clapped when we got outside, the Fuhrer was there. I smiled and looked at Brosh. He looked at me confusedly. I nodded slightly and then passed out onto him.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapters! I promise the next ones will be longer!


	12. Deaths And Birthdays

It had been a while. I had woken up in hospital after I had collapsed onto Denny. Winry came over and Ed's arm got fixed. Right now we were headed south, to an Ishbal camp to search for Scar. On the way we were going to Rush Valley, home of automail.

I was perfectly relaxed when a worker came through the carraige door.

"Call for Miss Marine Mizutenshi!" He shouted.

I looked up. "Me?" I followed him through to were the phone was. He left me there to see who was on the other side of the line. "Hello?"

"Hello Marine."

"C-colonel Mustang! U-um, can I help you?"

"I need you to come to Central." He sounded serious.

"Why?"

"Its Hughes."

"Hughes? Whats going on?"

"He's moved on."

"Moved on?" My eyes widened.

"You understand now? You must come."

"Y-yes."

"Marine, I must refrain you from telling the other three."

"W-why!"

"It would distract them, from their objective."

"Mm, okay."

I walked back to the others, my head down. Ed looked up at me.

"Whats up?"

I looked up at him. "Nothing." I smiled at him. "But, I'm afraid I have go back to Central."

"Why?" Al asked.

"I have somebody I have to visit."

I got off at the next station. "I'll see you soon Ed, Al, Winry."

"Be careful on the train on your own," Ed said sternly.

"I will!" I smiled at him. The train whistled. I leaned forward and so did he. We closed our eyes as our lips pressed against eachothers. I could feel Al and Winrys gaze on us so I backed away, releasing our kiss. I blushed and the train began to move along the tracks. Ed leaned out th window and waved to me, grinning. I grinned back at him, until the train dissapeared into the distance. I inhaled, thinking about everything.

My own words had been 'Its useless falling in love with a human, since you'll never be able to become one.' Did that count even now I was human? How was Yuuki doing? And the Doctor...he had said that I kept fainting from loss of blood, how could that be?

After a while, my train came along. It was empty and I was the only one on it. I changed into a long, black gothic dress, a posh hat with netting that covered your head. I sat back down and there was a man there, he wasn't there before.

"You look quite dressed up there, are you a goth?"

I glared at him. "I'm going to a funeral." I looked out the window and when I looked back in the carraige, the man had dissapeared. Spooky. I got off at Central and began making my way to the cemetary. I got to gate and looked up. I wasn't about to interupt right now, I would wait until the funeral was over, then pay my respects.

People began to leave. Armstrong saw me on his way out and put his hand on my shoulder. "Major..." He walked on. I saw Sheska. I walked to her.

"Hey Sheska."

"Hi Marine, how are you?"

I shook my head. "Not so good."

Sheska looked up at the sky. "Me neither." I saw a woman and a young girl, me guessing they were Hughes wife and daughter. Of course they were, I remembered them from Elysias birthday party. I nodded at them. When most people had left, I made my way up to the grave. Mustang was the only one left.

After a while, he said "I'm sorry about this Marine, especially on a day like today."

I looked at him. "How did you know?"

"Hughes found out, he was in the investigation department." Mustang handed me a box. Tears began rolling down my face.

"I'll open it later."

Mustang put his hat back on. "Happy birthday Marine."

* * *

**Yeah, so this one was longer.**


	13. Izumi Curtis

We went back to Mustangs apartment where I flopped on his sofa. We were silent for a long while until he broke the silence. "I'm going to bed," he said, getting up. I stared at the white ceiling. He stopped in his doorway. "Marine, you have no where to stay right? You can stay here. Your room is the one next to mine and you can call me Roy."

I looked at his back as he went inside his room. I sighed. What the heck was I supposed to do?

I lay on the sofa staring at the ceiling again for about half an hour, or so. I didn't really know as the time just passed. After a while I thought I should get him a drink. Yes, something strong, his best friend had just died. I walked over to the place where he obviously stored his alchohol. I got out a small glass. Why was this so small? I never really had been around this stuff much so there was a lot I didn't know about booze. I got out a bottle that said _Smirnoff _on it. The liquid inside was clear.

I opened it and sniffed. It smelt weird. Then I looked around the bottle frantically trying to find instuctions when the bottle slipped and filled up the glass. I did the bottle back up and put it in the cupboard. "That must be an omen," I said. "A good sign to tell me that that is the riht amount. I picked the glass up and walked to Roys door.

I knocked on it. After aprox. 3 seconds I barged in. He was on his bed, curled up into a ball. He had taken his jacket and shoes off. I put the glass on his bedside table, sat at the end of his bed and began to rub his back.

"Hey now, cooping yourself up in here isn't going to do you any good. What would Brigadier General Hughes think?"

He grunted as a response. I pouted.

"Come on, today may be a day for sorrow, but it is also a day for joy! Its still my birthday and Hughes wouldn't want me to be sat right here at the end of your bed trying to get you off your lazy ass and do something besides curl up and ignore everything I say."

He rolled over. And could see his face now. No expression. I kneeled on his floor and picked up the glass.

"I made you drink!"

Roy sat up, picked up the drink and laughed.

"Whats the joke?" I asked.

"Are you trying to kill me? Whats up with the amount of vodka in this glass!" He continued laughing.

"Well I didn't know! The bottle done it not me! Evil smirnoff I smash you!"

He laughed harder. He settled down after a while and put the glass back on the bedside table.

"Oh yeah!" I ran into to the living room. I then crouched down by my backpack and opened it. Thats where I took out the box Roy gave me earlier. I then closed it and ran back into Roys bedroom. I kneeled by his bed and began to open the box. Roy was smiling now. The box revealed a pair of white gloves. I picked up one and stared at it blankly.

"I got it from the same person who made my gloves," said Roy. "Although they are most plainly made out of a different type of material. I'm not sure what it is though. You just have to draw a transmutaion circle on the back of each of them."

I smiled. In truth, I'd been actually feeling pretty useless to Ed and Al, reason being in a battle I never had time to draw a transmuation circle. "Thanks!" I said joyfully. Thats when I jumped up to my feet. "So we are we going for dinner?"

"Huh? Who said anything about dinner?" Roy asked.

"C'mon! Its my birthday we gotta do something!" Roy smiled. Or smirked in his case.

"Fine, fine!"

Dinner was fun. We got home, I kissed him on the cheek before we retired to our rooms. I got changed into my PJs and lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Thats when the crying began. I hadn't mourned Hughes yet. I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Roys alarm. I went into his room as the thing was getting on my nerves and stared at the lump in the bed. I walked up to it. I shouted at it. I kicked it. I threw the still beeping alarm at it. I tried all sorts of different things. I got really agitated now. I shut the alarm off and pulled back the covers to reveal the heap. It was just a bunch of pillows and cushions. Thats when for the first time, I noticed the sound of the shower.

I stormed up to the bathroom door and knocked on it so hard it could break down. All the while shouting "You unimaginable bastard! You did that on purpose!" I stopped knocking and sighed. I could here him laughing in there. I retreated to my room to get dressed. I put on my blue strapless top and jeans. Roy had gotten out of the shower now and was getting dressed. I brushed my hair and made my way to the kitchen.

Breakfast time! I opened a cupboard. Nothing. I opened the fridge. Nothing. Roy came out of his bedroom ready for work and I glared at him.

"You have nothing in your cupboards."

"So?"

"So I'm hungry."

"Go shopping then."

"I was planning to." I began to write a shopping list.

"Have fun."

"You're coming with me."

"I have to go to work."

"In your lunch break."

"But its my lunch break, the only time I get to eat."

"Maybe you should fill up your cupboards then."

"You have a point."

"Of course I do."

"You are right."

"Of course I'm right."

"Will you wear a miniskirt for me?"

"No."

"Alright then. Please?"

"No."

"But I said please."

"That doesn't make you any less of a pervert." I put my socks and boots on. We got in the car and drove to the military building. Roy stopped in the foyer to talk to some girls while I leant into the reception desk groaning.

"Um, are you Marine-san?" I looked at the stuttering receptionist.

"Yeah." The receptionist bent down and got a giant, brightly coloured box from under the desk and set it on the desk surface.

"This came for you yesterday." I looked at it with big eyes. Roy looked at it with big eyes.

"Fuery, Falman, take this giant box to my office will you please," said Roy.

It was funny. There was one either side and they are complete opposites height wise. They were trying to get up the stairs and it just looked so funny! They set it on the floor in the office, panting like dogs. I kneeled down and looked at the tag.

_Happy Birthday Marine,_

_See you soon, we'll wait for you in Rush Valley._

_Ed and Al._

_P.S Winry too!_

I smiled and opened the box. There was blue fabric in the box. I took the fabric out. Turns out it was a cloak. Just like Eds, but in blue. I smiled, stood up and tried it on. Perfect fit!

At Roys lunch break I dragged him to the supermarket, he didn't get a chance to even try to escape. We bought lots of food because he was out of everything. On our way back, we saw a woman with black dreadlocks and a man with muscles. They walked up to us and the woman said "Do you know where the Elric brothers are?" She more shouted it actually.

I looked at Roy. He was happily staring at a passing butterfly, trying to stay out of the conversation.

"Um, yes."

"Where are they?"

"South. They headed south. Can I ask, who are you?"

"None of your buisness!"

"Well, I travel with them, so maybe I could help you. I'm Marine."

The woman frowned. "What would your parents think?"

"I'm an orphan." She put her hand to her head.

"I'm a big softie. Fine then. I'm Izumi Curtis."

"Izumi...ah, you're Ed and Als teacher!"

"Yeah. Go get your stuff, we'll meet you at the train station later." I nodded when all of a sudden Roy put his arms lovingly around my neck. His shopping bags were on the floor.

"I don't know Marine, I'm uncomfortable with you disappearing suddenly like this. How can I say, I'm worried!" I moved his arms off me.

"So glad you could join in our conversation. I can't stay in one place fro too long, how can I say, its uneasy. Plus you must have known I was going to meet Ed and Al soon anyways."

I had packed my stuff and the train was about to leave the station. "Bye Roy!" I said.

"Bye Marine, take care." I stuck my tongue out at him playfully and saluted. He smiled and saluted me back. The the train pukked away. We were headed to Rush Valley.


	14. Dublith

We took the train to Rush Valley. I didn't really want to tell them that Ed and Al were here, but I was afraid that if I didn't I would be killed by Izumi. We arrived in Rush Valley by night and started to ask people if they had seen them. I spotted Al who ran off, probably because

A) Izumi and Sig were here and most likely looking for them

B) I was with Izumi and Sig.

C) They had told everybody that Izumi and Sig were who they were going to see.

Unfortunatly, Izumi and Sig had spotted him too. They followed him. We were led to a hotel, where we found everyone. Sig was first through the door, Ed almost fainted. He turned literally blue.

"Do you know him Ed?" Asked Winry.

"That means..." replied Ed. He made a break for the window. Suddenly he went flying backwards due to impact with Izumis foot.

"And where were you trying to run off to? Ed?" Izumis voice bellowed throughout the room. "I can easily predict your actions!" Izumi climbed through the window.

"Sensei..." Ed started. "Why are you here?"

"Sensei?" Said Winry. "Then this person is..."

"She's the teacher that taught us alchemy."

"Where's Al?!" Izumi shouted.

"Yes!" Al stood to attention.

"Oh I'm sorry," replied Izumi. She seemed so polite now. "Thank you for showing us this place even though you were busy. Do you happen to know where Al is too?"

...

"Um, well," Al stuttered. "I'm Alphonse..."

Izumi nodded. "Oh, really, I see, I see." Her face changed in realisation. "What?" Al backed away. She grabbed one of his arms and flipped him over. "Were you trying to get away from me by disguising yourself?! We've heard the rumors. You idiot apprentices. You went against my teachings and degraded yourselves by becoming dogs of the military!" Ed stood shaking behind Winry. I decided to make my presence known.

"Marine..." Ed, Al and Winry said. I scratched behind my head.

* * *

We were on the train to Dublith, Ed and Al tied together. I sat next to Winry and kept quiet. They managed to escape once but Ed was attacked by...his own pocketwatch which Izumi had taken. Luckily me and Winry were currently on Izumis good side. I think...I hope...

Dublith was amazing! So sunny and wonderful! I've never been there before. A little girl ran up to Izumi.

"Sensei!"

"Hey Manny, hows Chico doing?"

"She's going to have babies soon!"

"Really, the house will be more crowded, then."

"Izumi-san, welcome back," said a man.

Ed walked towards him. "Mason-san."

"Oh, Edward-kun, its been a while!" The man named Mason patted him on the head. "You've grown!"

"This is kind of annoying..." Ed muttered.

"Oh? Who's the armor person?"

"Oh, I'm the little brother, Alphonse."

"You've grown so much!" Izumi and Sig lived in a butcher shop, it seemed really cozy. If I had the ability to settle down I wouldn't mind living there. Ed and Al refused to eat dinner at first, but just Izumi saying "Eat" was enough to get Ed eating. Afterwards, Ed and Al shared their experiences, like helping Gracia give birth.

"Do you have any children Izumi-san?" Winry asked. Mason stood up, banging his hands on the table. We looked at him confuzzled.

"Ah, you know this?" He said, making hand motions. "Alchemy! You've improved at it, right? Show me."

"Sure, as much as you want," Ed replied. "Al."

"Okay." Mason, me, Winry, Edand Al stood up to leave.

"I'll go too," said Winry.

"Yeah, and me," I said. "I haven't seen Ed or Als alchemy in a while." We went outside and Al drew a transmutation circle in the dirt.

"I'll start," he said. He managed to transmute a perfect horse.

"You've gotten better," Mason praised. Al giggled.

"I'll go next," Ed told us. But before Ed could do anything, some laugjing children came running up the garden.

"Sensei! Welcome back," they said to Izumi.

"Sensei, my train broke," one of them said. "Fix it!"

"The axle broke," Izumi replied. "Give me that." She took a toothpick out of one of the other kids mouth.

"What! Fix it with alchemy!" The kid moaned.

"No. You shouldn't rely on alchemy all the time. Fix whatever you can fix with your own hands. See, all fixed." She held out the train to the boy.

"Looks bad."

"Sorry. If you don't want it fixed like that, be more careful with it so it won't break." They waved goodbye.

"Sensei, thank you! I'll come again if I break it!"

"Don't break it," Izumi sighed.

"Sensei! Sensei!" Manny, the little girl from earlier cried.

"Whats wrong Manny?" Izumi asked.

"Chico...she..." We went to a house and Chico, the cat, was stuck on the roof.

"She's up there!?" Exclaimed Winry.

"I'll go," said Ed, climbing up the drain pipe. One of the newborn kittens fell off the roof, but Ed saved it with alchemy.

"Nice catch!" Winry shouted.

"Well done Ed!" I shouted. Ed smiled in acheivement.

We got the cat off the roof. The outcome was not good. "Chico?" Manny cried. "Chico? Sensei, did Chico break?"

"No, thats not it," Izumi replied. "She died."

"Sensei, fix her! You can do anything right, Izumi-sensei? Then you should be able to..."

"I can't do that. Lives and things are different. I'm not a god. Chico's life has ended already and it will never return."

"But...but...she was moving just a little while ago..."

"I can't create Chico's life, but you can crete a grave for her right?" We all gave Chico a mini-funeral, poor Manny crying her eyes out. I begun crying too, I had just been to a funeral and I didn't need another one. I broke down infront of everyone, Ed pulled me into his chest, comforting me. I had to remember what Roy said, I couldn't tell them. "When you live, your life will end sooner or later right? The body will return to the earth. Grass and flowers will grow on top of it. The soul will nourish the hearts...and it will live on in the hearts of other people. Everything in this world flows around and circulates. That goes for human lives too." Me, Manny, Winry, Mason and Sig left Ed, Al and Izumi alone for a while.


	15. The Return

Izumi left Ed and Al on yock island, to cool their heads. It was where they had their trial when they were kids. In the meantime, I showed Izumi, Sig, Mason and Winry some of my water alchemy. Winry was worried about Ed and Al, but I made the most of being away from them. I didn't spend enough time at in Central to make the most of it. When they returned, they returned with a child. Apparently they found him stranded on the island. He sure ate alot. He was cute too. "You have no idea who he is at all?" I would ask Ed.

"Nope, no idea," he would reply.

"I'm just glad you two came back alive," Winry would say. Told you she was worried.

"Don't assume that we would die so easily," Ed would tell her.

"So, did Sensei forgive you?" Winry asked.

"That would be difficult," Al replied.

"We went against Sensei's teachings," said Ed. "We knew that we were merely a part of the flow of the world...but we were conceited and thought that there was a world within us too...and we tried to change that flow."

"What we did was unforgivable."

"Thats weird," Winry said suddenly. "Everyone makes mistakes. I'll go talk with Sensei about it...and ask if she's never made a mistake in her life..." We tried to stop Winry. In the short time I was with Izumi, god I knew that wasn't a good idea.

"You don't want to do that Winry!" I exclaimed.

"Wait Winry!" Ed said, holding her back. "Its okay."

"Senesi already knows," Al said. "So...okay, Winry?" Ed let go of her.

"I see," said Winry. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Well..." Ed thought about it.

"That child?"

"Sensei, trusts that kid too easily, just because he has no memories."

"But she notified the police about him, right? And said that she would keep custody of him until they get some information about him."

"I hope he's just a lost child..." said Al.

"Me too," I said. That night I had an easy sleep, nothing keeping me awake, I just zonked out. In the morning, Winry read a book in the strange boys room, while Izumi, Ed, Sig, Al and me had a discussion. Well, Sig and me just sat in, staying quiet.

"Why can't the Homunculus make the Philosophers Stone themselves?" Izumi asked.

"They said they cannot make it themselves," Ed replied. "And that they can't use alchemy."

"Then that child is not one."

"Yes, but...but there is no alchemy in this world that allows a person to re-construct his body. But he..."

"Also, he performed alchemy without a circle like Sensei and brother," Al said. "That..."

"Al! Thats because..." Ed said.

"Al, do you not remember?" Izumi asked.

"Remember what?"

"Ed, you remember it right?"

"The gate?" Ed replied. Izumi nodded adn Sig walked out, holding the door open. I took this as a sign followed his path. As much as I wanted to hear what was going on, I guess it wouldn't have been right to intrude. I sat down and waited, every now and again exchanging words with Sig. Like, "So, Sig, hows life?" and "How did you meet Izumi?" When Izumi came out, I went back in. Later on, Winry asked if I would help her bathe the boy, I turned her down. I said I had an extremely important call to make. I sat with Ed and Al, then I realised that I was going to be in there a very long while because Mason was sat outside, not allowed to let any of us out. Al transmuted a sort of phone thing, so we could talk to Winry.

"Winry, sorry...we can't get out of our room...so..." Al said.

"Al?" Winry replied. "What did you guys do to this child? He's frightened."

"Oh, I see, Winry, this might be weird, but there's something I wish to ask. It's about his body."

"Al? What are you talking about?" Asked Ed.

"About this? I was surprised. I wonder what happened to him. The bases at his right arm and left leg are..." Me and Al looked at Ed, who was shocked.

"Y-you don't mean..." I stammered.

"Al...what are you trying to say?" Ed asked.

"Brother, you said that you saw his face across the gate, right?" Ed broke the floor and jumped down. Sig burst in.

"Whats going on?" He bellowed. Ed covered him with something. Me and Al began to clim down.

"This is bad if Izumi-san finds out," said Mason.

"We only need a few minutes," Al replied.

"You guys, Sensei told you not to get close to him right?" Winry said. Ed stormed forward.

"Thats why we said we only need a few minutes!" He pushed Winry out the way. "There's no way...that was equivalent trade. I created mums body in exchange for my leg. And I affixed Al's soul in exchange for my arm...those were equivalent trades!" Ed grabbed the boys shirt and ripped it. He looked at the scar on his arm. "Where did you get that scar? Its a wound from a fox. Is this my arm?!" The boys screamed, smashed the window and ran out. Sig appeared again.

"Wait Ed!" He said to Ed who was beginning to chase the boy. Ed carried on. "Edward!"

"Maybe..." Al said. "Maybe that boys arm and leg are..."


End file.
